


“I caught them in the den, with Marvin grabbing Whizzer’s ass!”

by FlamboyantScientist



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Homophobic Slurs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soft Kisses, everyone cries, idk what else to tag, not whizzer’s death tho, or it’s implied at least, rated teen for swearing and slurs, short fic, slight homophobia, trina’s a bit mean but she’s just upset :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantScientist/pseuds/FlamboyantScientist
Summary: “Trina knows, Marvin. About us.”.Trina spotted Marvin and Whizzer in the den before she went to work. When she got back, she confronted Whizzer.





	“I caught them in the den, with Marvin grabbing Whizzer’s ass!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for @infinite_galaxies817 for beta reading this, and for agreeing to beta my Whizvin multi-chapter fic to come later on :) love ya

Marvin had always been a light sleeper. For as long as he could remember, he would wake at the slightest sound or movement. If he could hear it, he would wake up. So when a second weight was added to the bed, he stirred, and rolled over to face it as he reached out a hand. 

“Trina?” He mumbled, flopping his arm onto her side of the bed. 

“Marvin, wake up.” Someone stated. Someone who was defiantly not Trina. 

Marvin furrowed his brow, and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. When he opened them, he saw Whizzer sat on the edge of the bed; brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

“Whiz, whats going on?” He asked, voice thick with sleep and eyes struggling to stay open. 

Whizzer opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again and swallowed, “We fucked up, Marv.”

“What?” Marvin grumbled, “Whizzer, it’s too early for this, talk to me tomorrow-“

“Trina knows, Marvin. About us.” Whizzer interrupted, “She... she confronted me about it. A-about us.”

“You denied it, right?” The older man raised an eyebrow, pushing his mussed hair out of his eyes. 

“I didn’t need to.” Whizzer snapped back, “She saw. Us. Earlier today.”

“What? When?” Marvin was still struggling to wake up, let alone comprehend what Whizzer was saying, “We were careful. We waited until she left for work.”

“She forgot her keys.” Whizzer let out a shaky sigh and looked at his feet, “She came back to get them, we were in the den. She saw everything.” 

Marvin didn’t answer. He took a deep breath, and stood up. Ignoring Whizzer completely, he left the bedroom and headed to the front room where the light was still on. Trina looked up from the sofa when he reached the doorway, face stained with tears and hair a mess. She was still in her work clothes. She didn’t look mad at Marvin, just upset. 

“Trina-” Marvin started, but didn’t get much further. 

“I want him out.” Trina ordered firmly, “Out of my house, out of our lives. He goes, and everything will go back to normal.” 

Marvin blinked. She really wasn’t mad at him. She blamed Whizzer. He moved into the room, perching on the opposite end on the sofa, “We can’t just kick him out, Trina, he doesn’t have anyone else-“

“He ruined our lives, Marv. He has to go.” Trina repeated, nodding her head defiantly, “I’ve tried being nice to him, but he’s ruining everything!” 

Marvin pursed his lips, trying to find the calmest way to approach Trina, “If we kick him out, he’ll be on the streets-“ 

“He’s a fag- he’s queer, Marvin!” Trina hissed, remembering that Jason was still asleep a few rooms over, “He’s queer! There’s already so many of them out there, what’s one more?!” 

Then Marvin said something that he did not give his mouth permission to say;  
“He goes, then so do I.” 

Trina looks taken aback, eyes wide and mouth a gape as she stared at her husband, “What?”

Marvin swallowed, forcing the words out, “If Whizzer has to leave, then I’m going with him.” 

Trina barely stifled a sob with her hand, and turned away from Marvin, “Then go.” 

He didn’t move for a moment. Then she sobbed again and Marvin’s heart wrenched. He moved. Whizzer was stood in the door frame, tears silently tracking down his cheeks; he had a hand over his mouth and watched as Marvin approached him. He spared a look to Trina, who had her head buried in a pillow as she cried, and he kissed Marvin; once; gently, not meaning anything more. 

“Thank you.” Whizzer murmured, “Marv, I-“ 

Marvin shook his head, “Later. We’ll talk later.” 

What had he done?


End file.
